fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mecus Krugocar
|gender= Male |age= 40 |blood type= AB |education= |hair color= Black |eye color= Violet |vision= |skin tone= White |height= 185cm (6'1") |weight= 84kg (185lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Gold |guild mark location= Shoulder |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Golden Dragon |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= ( ) Bardic Magic Requip: The Musician |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Mecus Krugocar (メッカス クルユーゴカー, Kuruyuugokaa Mekkasu) is a S-Class mage and Guild Ace of the legal guild Golden Dragon. Renown for his exploits across and outside the realms of Fiore, Mecus is a very well-respected sorcerer whose accomplishments have catapulted him into the upper echelon of the wizard world despite his non-magical background. Hailing from a small town in the rural farmlands of Fiore, Mecus is the first member of his immediate lineage capable of using magic which has made his mastery of magic even more impressive. Mages across the world have hunted for Mecus’ teachers, believing that his claim of being self-taught to be nothing but a lie to protect his secrets. Yet, even after decades of searching, this illusive instructor has remained hidden. Unbeknownst to the majority of the world, Mecus’ magical aptitude and ability is a result of Pan, an ancient deity of the wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds, rustic music and impromptus. According to various myths, Pan’s lack of worshippers inevitably caused his form to lose shape, resulting in him fading from the physical world. However, Pan has extended his influence of the world by incarnating into already existing forms by merging his soul with their own. Thus, for centuries, Pan has reincarnated into the bodies of Satyrs. However, when his latest reincarnation traveled to the human world to befriend humanity and killed, Pan was forced to reincarnate into the nearest suitable host. Thus, Mecus became the first human reincarnation of Pan whose soul is forcefully merging with the god’s own. Still, Mecus has acquired godly powers with this reincarnation and an aptitude for Bardic Magic that is said to surpass even the skill of the legendary Satyrs. However, he inquires the toll he must pay for the powers he has received. As visions of Pan’s former lives flux his mind, Mecus has determined that for now they are still separate entities but will inevitably become one. He fears what will happen when their minds mesh, and whether he will still be the same person he once was. Fearing a doom that he believes to be inevitable, Mecus has devoted the remainder of his time to benffiting his hometown, his guild, and his home nation of Fiore. He has demonstrated this will by conquering anything in his way, awarding him the epithet, The Warrior Bard. Appearance At one point in history, Pan was a deity of all people, and was surely favored by the ancient acaridans who once roamed the earth. He was god of nature, of the shepherds and hunters, of the farmers and the wilds. He was of the benefit to the people, and his form portrayed that. However, when the acaridans were conquered and their gods replaced, Pan was a competitor for hope. They told them that he had failed them, and they believed their conquerors. Pan was demonized, and his form became associated with that of a demon himself. He was morphed from a wonderful god of nature to Satan, the world’s greatest adversary. Though the Satyrs held different opinions, the humans outnumbered them greatly, and even they were demons by the man. However, sparingly, they were not gods and not as influenced by the thought of men. His skin was replaced by the hellish, red flesh of a demon. His horns were skewed and pointed like blades, and his teeth were sharpened like fangs. Though his form became this embodiment of evil, his essence stayed the same, for not even a human’s collective conscious is enough to change the concept of a deity. Still, this form is just a mere rumor among the people and very few have been exposed to the horrific form that Pan embodies. However, Mecus is all too familiar with this being. He sees it in his dreams, watching as Pan went from this great deity to a scorned demon just as all his brothers and sisters were unfortunately besmirched into. Despite knowing what had occurred, Pan is cursed with a form that can twist the thoughts of man. While Mecus originally struggled with sleep due to Pan’s horrendous figure, he eventually learned to accept it for what it was, seeing it as nothing but a transformation. Though, as he has come to fear the inevitable merging of souls with Pan, Mecus has become afraid of his dreams yet again, and thus he has come to fear sleep altogether. When Mecus speaks of his Insomnia to others, it is a rare occasion that others believe him. Whereas those individuals said to possess the medical condition have a dark pigment around their eyes, Mecus does not despite his lack of sleep for decades. Unfortunately, it is not his body that requires the rest, but what does is his mind and soul. While he continues to function optimally physically, it is his sanity that is deteriorating, and that cannot be deduced with a glance. Yet, while he may not show insanity, Mecus calls for help with his expression, however, most mistake his features as an indication that he is either bored, or irritated. Regardless, it does not lie. Even when confronted by squadrons of people, or plummeting off a cliff, Mecus no longer feels the enjoyment that he once sought. Prior to his awakening of his magic, it was in those moments that he would be injected with a surge of adrenaline. The fear of death thrilled him, yet when he awoken to his powers his body knew that he would never truly be in danger. With that, the adrenaline came to a halt. Mecus can only blame his soul’s complacency for his boredom. His hubris is enough to evoke men into action from a glance, to change every word that he speaks into a pool of sarcasm, and to ease the worried nature of mortals with its confidence. It’s what makes him the source of envy, but simultaneously charismatic. His aloof, bored expression evokes strong emotions in others, and those strong emotions are what draws his strength, his power, and his attention. Contrastingly, it is his ocean blue eyes that suggest a withdrawal from the world. They wander about aimlessly, apathetically watching the world as evil and good battle for the undivided attention of the people. Yet, in the eyes of humanity it is his features that are desirable. To be able to charm others, to make others jealous, to turn every statement into a cruel insult or joke, and to appear as if one simply doesn’t care are qualities that humans have tried to imitate. Though, it is the act of trying to appear that makes his own features undoubtedly perfect; it’s natural, and the people who ponder about him know such a fact. His full face, and sharp features capture the essence of a youthful, adult male, as if his entire being was chiseled into existence by a master sculptor. He possesses brunette, straight hair that is cleanly cut. The sides are neatly trimmed, while the top is particularly long and drapes slightly over to the right side of his head. He possesses a rather full beard that is also trimmed, moving the viewers eyes downward to his unblemished, fair skin that glistens under the morning sun; Mecus is attractive. Aside from his features, Mecus is a relatively tall man, and due to years of conditioning his body to handle the rigors of the world, he has a broad frame, but a lithe body. His muscles are bold, defined, and sharp, but they are not overwhelming in appearance, yet still deadly in application. He retains the power of an elephant, and he agility of a chimpanzee; his form has been forged by an anvil of training and perfected by the heat of war. Having taken the power of a fallen deity into his soul, the earth rebukes him; he floats across the world. As quickly as he moves into sight, he vanishes just as quickly from sight like an apparition. His attire only adds on to the secrecy of his identity as his robe flaps in the endless breeze as he walks. His clothes are loose fitting, allowing him to move unrestricted, and gracefully like the apparition he is. He dons a long, blue coat with orange highlights along its end. Underneath is a simple, white collared shirt, accompanied by dark khaki pants, and large brown, leather boots. His attired is decorated with a white scarf, and various satchels and potions that he frequently uses during his expeditions. Personality History Abilities Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Golden Dragon members